Florero
by Ann Parthenopaeus
Summary: A.U / Les presento a Sakuno Ryuzaki: La florero del baile. Tartamuda, callada y con el rostro cubierto por pecas que la mayoría de los habitantes de Londres encuentran poco atractivo, Sakuno se siente más tranquila permaneciendo en las sombras del salón de baile que en la pista misma… ¿Cómo es posible que algún caballero se interese en una mujer así? / Ryo&Saku /
1. Capítulo I

Buenas noches, aquí les habla **Ann Parthenopaeus**. Ya había comenzado a publicar otra historia antes que esta, pero el factor "Romance" estaba quedando lentamente relegado a más adelante, así que decidí hacer algo donde ese pequeño detalle fuera lo principal…. Y para mí, eso es una historia de género "Romance Histórica".

 **Aclaratoria antes de leer** : Esta entre un rating "T" a un futuro rating "M". Estará ubicada en Londres durante la fecha de 1800. Tiene un leve reciclaje de dos OC's que se ven en otra historia. Es un Universo Alterno como se podrá notar.

PoT no me pertenece (obviamente), en cambio me gusta usar sus personajes para crear buenas historias… o intentarlo.

 **PLOT:** La vida de una debutante no es fácil, hermosos vestidos, cuidar de tu popularidad, coquetear con hombres guapos y bailar toda la noche... Todo con el brillante fin de encontrar un marido. Lamentablemente no todas las jóvenes debutantes consiguen su meta, o si lo consiguen eso pasa luego de varios años de espera para ser cortejada (ó aceptada, póngalo como quiera) por un hombre decente.

Sakuno Ryuzaki es exactamente así: una "no tan joven" debutante que tras su desastroso primer día en la sociedad londinense se vio relegada a convertirse en una afamada "florero", esas señoritas en las que nadie se interesa y viven de las sombras de los rincones y los canapés con crema.

Pero tras el regreso del famoso Ryoma Echizen, ese joven que se aventuró a huir a América años atrás, su vida se verá completamente de cabeza ante los oscuros y extraños encantos de él… sumados a los intentos casamenteros de la hermana de este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Capítulo I**

Primero, se debía definir ¿Qué rayos era una florero?. Las mujeres tímidas que no encajaban en la moderna sociedad londinense de mil ochocientos, eran enseguida castigadas… Quiero decir, catalogadas en una lista especial para los bailes: floreros. Esas chicas que no sabían cómo mantener una conversación decente o peor aún, ahuyentaban a los hombres con su timidez. Aquellas que se mantenían ocultas en las esquinas, las subidas de peso o las que no tenían dote alguno que pudiera llamar la atención de un futuro marido.

Pues, Sakuno Ryuzaki entraba precisamente en esa lista.

Vestida con tela de terciopelo verde, y un abanico con detalles en perlas podía sentirse todo lo elegante que quisiera pero jamás podría superar su propia vergüenza para hablar con algún caballero. Desde el primer momento en que con quince años había sido traída a ese mundo de luces brillantes, bellos vestidos y música hermosa lo había arruinado. Comenzando por su tartamudeo con todo ser viviente que fuera presentado a ella, luego arrojó un vaso de ponche rojo sobre el elegante y delicado traje de uno de los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad… y para finalizar, se resbaló en la pista de baile llevándose al suelo a más de una pareja.

Después de ese día, le costó cerca de tres semanas salir y toda una temporada para que la invitaran de nuevo a una soirée.

Su madre le había reprochado en más de un sentido, las practicas simplemente no habían servido de nada… Y aunque ya habían pasado tres años desde el fatídico incidente que se quedaría para siempre en su memoria, la sociedad londinense todavía no lo olvidaba. Había recibido nombres como "Srta. Patosa", "Ganso", "Hipopotamo"… entre otros nombres de animales que no quería mencionar.

Finalmente, el único momento en que Sakuno podía sentirse a salvo y en paz del escrutinio de las miradas de las personas y de la vergüenza en el rostro de su madre, era cuando se sentaba en las sombras del salón de baile.

Donde se sentaban las otras dos floreros.

Y eso demostraba que había de todas clases y colores. La señorita Tsukiko Echizen no era una belleza despampanante, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, labios pequeños y enormes ojos verdes. Su cabello oscuro era brillante y lo llevaba siempre en un perfecto tocado en lo alto de la cabeza. Su problema era que ya tenía veintitrés años, es decir, demasiado vieja.

Además años atrás había sido víctima de un escabroso escándalo donde fue abandonada en el altar por su prometido, Atobe Keigo. No era que la señorita Echizen no fuera suficientemente bella, o su familia no poseyera dinero… Si no que Atobe Keigo a la final se decidió por una doncella cuya familia tenía no solo un titulo, si no que era mano derecha del monarca en esa época.

Muchas veces coincidían en las mismas fiestas, pero Tsukiko Echizen simplemente hacia lo de todo el tiempo: tomar dos copas llenas de vino y sentarse en las sombres junto a ella, esperando a que pasara algún sirviente con bocadillos para que ambas llenaran sus miserables estómagos. Lo bueno de estar en las sombras era que la regla de que las muchachas casamenteras debían de comer lo mismo que un pajarito, no aplicaba.

Por otra parte, sentada a su otro lado, Natsuki Terashima era una belleza dorada. La moda de la época eran las jóvenes de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, Natsuki tenía todo eso además de una tez delicada y pálida… Era amable, educada, bailaba con gracia y parecía que flotara sobre el suelo al caminar. Podría haber sido una de las incomparables de la temporada, es decir, una de las mujeres más populares.

Pero Natsuki también pasaba los veinte, y aunque tenía un encantador título nobiliario a sus hombros, su familia había quedado en la ruina poco antes de que ella lograra entrar a sociedad. El padre de Natsuki era un jugador y había gastado todo su dinero en las apuestas, en los casinos y bares… Habiendo muerto, lo único que dejó a sus hijos y esposa fue una cantidad exuberante de deudas, una casa llena de agujeros y la esperanza de que Natsuki encontrara a algún marido rico.

Eso solo la dejaba de nuevo colgando de un hilo. A la final había terminado sentada con ellas en el rincón deprimentemente reservado para las floreros mientras los demás engendros de esa sociedad se divertían como nunca.

—A veces desearía cerrar los ojos y despertar acurrucada en mi caliente camita —Murmuró Tsukiko con expresión aburrida mientras agitaba el abanico sobre su rostro. Estaban en épocas de verano, y los salones de baile atiborrados solo acumulaban el vapor y el calor —. Es más… voy a intentarlo.

Sakuno sonrió al verla cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tanto que en su entre cejas se formaron un par de delicadas arruguitas.

—No creo que eso solucione nada —Por sorprendente que fuera, con ellas era el único momento en su día que podía hablar como una persona normal sin tartamudear. Aunque al principio había sido complicado e intimidante por varias razones, Tsukiko y Natsuki habían sido pacientes con ella hasta el momento en que comenzó a sentirse cómoda al hablar.

—¡Shh!

Natsuki rió ablandando su expresión e inclinándose hacia adelante para poder mirar mejor a Tsukiko. Tanto Sakuno como ella permanecieron en un silencio absoluto mordiéndose los labios divertidas, hasta que Tsukiko por fin abrió los ojos de nuevo con una expresión absoluta de rendición.

—No me hago más joven aquí sentada —Suspiró cansada arrancando suaves carcajadas de las otras dos.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no vas a bailar? —Preguntó Natsuki aunque conociera perfectamente la respuesta.

—Me encantaría, lástima que por poner solo un pie en la pista comenzaría la ola de comentarios y mi familia entraría en una nueva desdicha desde que mi hermano mayor se fue a América.

El famoso Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuno nunca lo llegó a conocer, y más aun si hubiesen convivido en las mismas fiestas era muy poco probable que cruzaran camino. Simplemente por el estado de ella en el que se mantenía alejada unos tres metros de los caballeros —y ellos de ella, habían descubierto que tener que hablar con Sakuno era un completo calvario—, además de que había oído de la misma Tsukiko, que Echizen Ryoma había sido un caballero demasiado popular entre las jovencitas.

Si hablaban de un candidato que no podía faltar en las listas de las madres desesperadas por encontrar un marido a sus hijas, ese era el heredero de la familia Echizen.

Fue un escándalo cuando después de terminar la universidad en Oxford, se embarcó en un viaje por mar hasta las colonias americanas y solo se comunicó con su familia, meses después.

De eso hacía cerca de… ¿tres años? Sí, poco antes de la espantosa aparición de Sakuno Ryuzaki en los salones de baile.

—¡Pero ese no es el punto! —Palmeando rápidamente las manos enguantadas sobre su falda de terciopelo, Tsukiko las miró con una sonrisa brillante llena de felicidad —. ¡Mi hermano vuelve!

—¿De verdad? ¿Regresará de América? —Preguntó Sakuno —. Pensé que todo era más interesante allá.

—No te equivocas, Saku —admitió Tsukiko —. En sus cartas todo suena como para irse a explorar y no volver, pero regresa a Londres porque formó una empresa, ahora es exitosamente rico… y además de querer restregárselo en la cara a mi padre, viene a hacer negocios.

—Tu padre no debe estar del todo feliz.

—Mamá reboza de la alegría, pero papá no para de refunfuñar al respecto —Asintió Tsukiko ante el comentario de Sakuno.

Se sentía verdaderamente feliz por su amiga y la posibilidad de que pudiera tener a toda su familia unida nuevamente. También sabía que Tsukiko tenía un hermano pequeño estudiando en Elton, aun era un niño pero seguro en las vacaciones venideras le sentaría bien tener a su hermano mayor en casa.

Por su parte, Sakuno era hija única. Siempre había creído que tener hermanos sería algo maravilloso, pero la muerte prematura de su padre la dejó sin esa posibilidad… Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo, porque para ese momento su madre estaba embarazada de ella. Aun así, criada por su abuela y su mamá, fue una niña querida y consentida.

…Pero también insegura y solitaria.

No se llevó bien con las niñas o niños vecinos, excepto quizás con la hija de la ama de llaves que posteriormente se convirtió en su doncella. Sakuno era pelirroja y pecosa, causa de gracia para ellos y motivo para comentarios crueles sobre su apariencia, seguido por alguno que otro de su falta de padre. Jamás le había faltado nada quizás excepto la confianza que una figura paterna le hubiese dado para enfrentarse a los matones del barrio que destruyeron su pequeño autoestima.

Pasando saliva y apretando con suavidad el abanico entre sus dedos enguantados en seda, se obligó a sí misma a hacer a un lado sus dolorosos recuerdos de infancia y concentrarse en la felicidad de su amiga.

—¿Y cuándo estará aquí? —Preguntó llamando la atención de Tsukiko. La muchacha sonrió felizmente, demostrando de nuevo su emoción por la noticia de la llegada de su hermano.

—Creemos que estará en Londres para el viernes, es decir que el sábado asistirá a la soirée de la hermana del señor Kikumaru —Respondió Tsukiko mientras la miraba con fijeza a los ojos —. Mi hermano y el señor Kikumaru estudiaron juntos en Oxford, así que estará encantado de encontrarse con él de nuevo —Inclinándose hacia adelante para contar un secreto, Tsukiko miró de Natsuki a ella con expresión cargada de seriedad —. Mamá está empeñada en buscarle una esposa ya que tiene la oportunidad esta temporada, y ya que se ha rendido en lo que a mí respecta tiene sus esperanzas de nietos puestas en Ryoma.

La famosa Sra. Ringo Echizen era bien conocida por ser una gran casamentera para las hijas de sus amigas, pero lamentablemente sus dotes no funcionaron con su única hija en todas las temporadas en las que esta había asistido a los bailes.

Enderezándose repentinamente, la sonrisa de la pelinegra se hizo más grande. —Tengo pensado, convencer a mi madre de incluir a ambas en la lista de potenciales candidatas.

—¿Para desposar a tu hermano? —Preguntó Natsuki con ojos enormes, como quién no quiere creer lo que acaba de oír.

—Por supuesto. ¡Así seríamos hermanas!

Las posibilidades de conseguir algo así no subían de cero desde el punto de vista de Sakuno, quien enarcaba las cejas con nerviosismo hacia la pelinegra.

—Sé que tienes buenas intenciones, Tsukiko, pero…

—¡No voy a dejar que se queden como floreros para siempre! ¡Así sea lo último que haga! —Tsukiko se puso de pie rápidamente y se giró para encararlas. Era tierno el verla con tan buenas intenciones, pero la sola idea hacia que Sakuno temblara con nerviosismo por pensar en tener que hablar con un desconocido —. Una cosa es querer estar soltera por el resto de por vida, ósea alguien como yo, y otra es no ser apreciada por estos idiotas que forman nuestra sociedad. Ya verán… les digo que para el final de este año, estarán casadas o dejo de llamarme Tsukiko Echizen.

Antes de que tanto Natsuki ó ella pudieran decir algo para protestar, el dichoso mesero que se encargaba de llevar los canapés rellenos con crema de salmón —demasiado deliciosos ó tentadores—, pasó por el frente de ellas. Tsukiko abrió los ojos de par en par, y soltando un "¡llegó la comida!", pasó a perseguir al pobre hombre mientras se sujetaba el vestido para no pisarlo.

En opinión de Sakuno, Tsukiko Echizen tenía en su sangre lo mismo que su madre: se creía Cupido —y quizás lo era, de cierta forma—.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando le preguntaban qué era lo que más extrañaba de Londres, Ryoma Echizen no sabía que responder. Primero, si tenía a mano algo que tomar se daba la oportunidad de ingerir un profundo trago ya fuera agua, scotch o vino… lo que fuera. Segundo, lo pensaba de nuevo y finalmente respondía: "mi familia". Si algo era cierto es que desde que era un niño le habían enseñado a apreciar ese pequeño aspecto de su vida más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como alguien demasiado ambicioso… No bastaba con simplemente estudiar y graduarse con honores para heredar los negocios que habían sido de su familia por generaciones. No quería quedarse enjaulado en Londres como un pájaro sin opciones, por eso América, la nueva tierra tan llena de opciones al otro lado del mar parecía una gran opción.

Lamentablemente sus padres no opinaban lo mismo. Nanjiro Echizen se sintió horrorizado ante el rechazo de su hijo mayor por la idea de ser el heredero de la familia; y más aun ante la petición de este para irse a América. Sí, como era de esperarse le "prohibieron" hacer alguna locura, pero Ryoma, que para esos momentos en que tenía veintidós años y se creía lo suficientemente hombre e independiente para hacer lo que mejor le parecía, tomó las cosas que pudo de su cuarto en una bolsa de viaje y terminó por robar un buen saquito de cuero con monedas de oro y dinero que le serviría para cumplir su cometido.

En plena madrugada, ya estaba en el muelle de Londres subiendo al barco que representaba su libertad.

…"Libertad".

Abriendo los ojos luego de unos momentos en silencio, se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo.

Lo irónico es que ya estaba allí, de nuevo en un barco con destino a su hogar… o el lugar que había considerado como una jaula al principio de los veinte.

El par de ojos gatunos con un brillo ambarino le devolvían la mirada mientras se abotonaba lentamente la camisa blanca y anudaba el pañuelo color gris alrededor de su cuello. Se llevó hacía atrás su rebelde cabello húmedo por el pobre baño que había conseguido darse con una jarra de agua que le habían dejado a primera hora de la mañana, y mientras caminaba de regreso a la cama donde se encontraba su chaqueta y su reloj de bolsillo de oro macizo que le había regalado su padre cuando cumplió dieciocho años, el sonido de la madera del barco le lastimaban los oídos.

Había olvidado lo desagradable que era pasar semanas enteras en el barco mientras se atravesaba el océano.

Cuando se calzó los zapatos, la puerta de su camarote sonó con suaves golpes, y luego de un par de minutos Ryoma caminó hasta la misma y la abrió. Del otro lado, Tezuka Kunimitsu, su socio, el hombre que lo había ayudado en todo el tiempo que había vivido en América lo miraba fijamente tras un par de elegantes gafas.

Como siempre, desde que lo había conocido, vestía de forma correcta su traje color marrón, llevando en el brazo su chaqueta y sujetando un sombrero a juego con la misma mano. Era un hombre elegante, culto y serio que le sacaba una cabeza de altura aunque Ryoma era relativamente alto.

—¿Preparado para ver a tu familia, Echizen? —Fue el saludo de Tezuka al mismo instante que quedó frente a Ryoma.

Sin poder contener una media sonrisa, Ryoma suspiró.

—No del todo. Por lo menos no a mi padre —Admitió haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a Tezuka.

El barco había arribado y solo les quedaba bajar con sus cosas.

—Tus hermanos y tu madre, sin embargo estarán felices.

—No lo dudo —con desorden pasó a guardar las cosas de la habitación en la valija que llevaba consigo —. Mi hermana y mi madre son las únicas que escriben, Ryoga aun es joven y en Elton no le dejan enviarme cartas, pero siempre adjunta unas palabras en las de mamá.

Respirando profundamente, pensó en ellos… Creía que ya había casi olvidado los rostros de esas personas que durante su infancia habían sido imprescindibles e importantes para él. Era pesado y descorazonador, ahora que tenía más entendimiento.

—Gracias por haber venido conmigo —Dijo mirando a Tezuka, quien solo asintió levemente —. Si mi padre no deja que nos quedemos en casa, entonces buscaremos una casa en Mayfair. Aunque dudo que mi madre permita que nos eche.

—No es nada, de cualquier forma pensaba correr con mi propio hospedaje —Ladeando la cabeza, Tezuka giró un poco el cuerpo hacia la puerta nuevamente —. Hacer negocios con la alta cuna de Londres, no sabes lo interesante que me parece.

Era difícil saber si era cierto o no, puesto que la expresión de Tezuka era siempre la misma, es decir una muy seria.

Tomando su maleta apenas y armada como debía de ser, Ryoma se enderezó tras colocarse la chaqueta negra y pasó a caminar con grandes zancadas siguiendo de cerca a su socio comercial.

" _Bienvenido a casa, Ryoma Echizen"._ Fue su pensamiento cargado de ironía mientras cruzaban el puente de madera que conectaba al enorme barco de madera con el muelle de piedra de Londres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N.A:** Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo. La próxima semana será el siguiente aunque aun no decido el día.

Saben que si hay algún error en el mismo o desean comunicarme algo, ya sean dudas o etc, con mucho gusto pueden hacerlo tras un R&R.

Saludos.

 **Ann Parthenopaeus**.


	2. Capítulo II

Buenas tardes, aquí les habla **Ann Parthenopaeus.** Por cuestiones de tiempo y cálculos la actualización del fic serán los lunes, a inicio de semana. Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo con el capítulo para hoy.

 **Aclaratoria antes de leer** : Esta entre un rating "T" a un futuro rating "M". Estará ubicada en Londres durante la fecha de 1800. Tiene un leve reciclaje de los OC's que se ven en otra historia. Es un Universo Alterno como se podrá notar.

 **PoT no me pertenece (obviamente), en cambio me gusta usar sus personajes para crear buenas historias… o intentarlo.**

 **PLOT:** La vida de una debutante no es fácil, hermosos vestidos, cuidar de tu popularidad, coquetear con hombres guapos y bailar toda la noche... Todo con el brillante fin de encontrar un marido. Lamentablemente no todas las jóvenes debutantes consiguen su meta, o si lo consiguen eso pasa luego de varios años de espera para ser cortejada (ó aceptada, póngalo como quiera) por un hombre decente.

Sakuno Ryuzaki es exactamente así: una "no tan joven" debutante que tras su desastroso primer día en la sociedad londinense se vio relegada a convertirse en una afamada "florero", esas señoritas en las que nadie se interesa y viven de las sombras de los rincones y los canapés con crema.

Pero tras el regreso del famoso Ryoma Echizen, ese joven que se aventuró a huir a América años atrás, su vida se verá completamente de cabeza ante los oscuros y extraños encantos de él… sumados a los intentos casamenteros de la hermana de este.

Capítulo II

Para las diez de la mañana, Ryoma Echizen ya se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de su familia en Mayfair. Tal como recordaba, la enorme casona se alzaba imponente frente a los ojos de cualquiera que se acercara; desde el lado de afuera se podía ver el sin fin de ventanales que reflejaba la cantidad tal vez exagerada de habitaciones que poseían.

Era vieja, pero el interés de su madre y su padre por mantenerla siempre imponente y hermosa, era lo que hacía a _Night's fly manor,_ tan famosa entre los aristócratas y ricos de Londres. Recordaba que cuando era niño, había oído más de una propuesta de compra por parte de los acaudalados amigos de su padre, pero su familia siempre se había negado a vender la casa principal… era de valor simbólico para todos y en donde su padre, él mismo y sus hermanos habían dado sus primeros pasos, aprendido a hablar y vivido momentos hermosos que eran para atesorar.

Aunque la forma de llamarla era un poco rara, era el nombre que recibía desde que tenía memoria y había sido así desde su construcción muchos años atrás. Si no se equivocaba, ya debía estar por cumplir los cien años.

Mientras pasaban el portón de la entrada con el escudo e inicial de apellido Echizen plasmado en el mismo, el carruaje se balanceaba de un lado a otro por el camino de tierra y Tezuka observaba con fijeza por la ventana. Sin saber como lo había logrado, Ryoma lo había convencido de acompañarlo en esa primera visita a su familia.

No se sentía listo para encararlos a todos él solo.

—Es una casa muy grande —Lo oyó comentar casi en un susurro. Ryoma estaba de acuerdo, no era una mentira y comparando a _Night's fly manor_ con la casa que tenía en América, parecía una vulgar locura. Asomándose por la ventana y respirando el fresco aire de Londres por la mañana, Ryoma cerró los ojos.

—Y eso que aun no la conoces.

Los jardines que rodeaban la casa estaban en plena forma por el verano. Ablandó la expresión a recordar a su madre, era una mujer curiosa a la que no le molestaba ensuciarse las manos para encargarse ella misma de que todas sus flores y plantas estuvieran en perfectas condiciones… por supuesto que jamás había dicho algo así delante de sus amigas de la alta sociedad, si no sería inmediatamente juzgada; pero no era un secreto que los jardines de _Night's fly manor_ eran la envidia de todas las mujeres con buen gusto para sus casas.

—También tenemos una biblioteca bien extensa, estoy seguro que te gustará —Soltó Ryoma luego de unos instantes.

—Sabes que no estoy pensando en quedarme aquí.

—Yo tampoco —Respondió rápidamente con seriedad mientras el carruaje parqueaba.

Cuando ambos bajaron del vehículo, los recibió la ama de llaves: una señora ya mayor que siempre había estado trabajando para ellos desde que tenía memoria. La mujer, al verlo, enseguida se llevó las manos a los labios y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba. Ryoma río por tal bienvenida, la recordaba siempre, por aquellos tiempos en que era niño y ella le daba galletas a escondidas de su madre antes de la cena.

—¡Pero qué enorme estas, joven Ryoma! ¡Enseguida llamaré a sus padres y a su hermana!

—Jaja, por favor no corra, Señora Popps.

La mujer ni lo escuchó. Rápidamente lo hizo pasar al interior de la casa y corrió escaleras arriba. Aun era relativamente temprano, así que suponía que todos en esa casa debían estar durmiendo… Solían servir el desayuno a las once porque todos se despertaban a eso de las diez y se demoraban en arreglarse para salir de sus habitaciones. Por su propia cuenta, Ryoma guió a Tezuka a través de los largos pasillos hasta la sala de invitados, mientras iba rememorando sobre aquellos días en que todavía vivía en esa casa.

Todavía tenían ese reloj abuelo raro de madera costosa que su padre había traído de uno de sus viajes. Era raro porque en lugar de que salieran los típicos "cucús" de él cuando marcaba las doce, eran un par de adorables hadas las que hacían acto de presencia.

Su hermana menor había quedado inmediatamente encantada con el reloj, pero Rinko no la dejó meterlo en su habitación… ni siquiera por hacerle ojitos a Nanjiro.

—¿estás recordando algo divertido? —Oyó preguntar a Tezuka.

No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que sonreía ampliamente.

—Recordaba lo mucho que mi hermana adora ese reloj —Susurró señalando al gran reloj abuelo junto a la chimenea. Tezuka dejó de mirar hacia él y pasó a mirar al mismo lugar que Ryoma.

—Mm… Tiene un acabado bastante hermoso.

—Lo trajo mi padre de Escocia hace mucho tiempo.

En aquellos tiempos donde Ryoma había estado conforme con su vida y todavía no sabía que a futuro cometería la gran locura de huir de casa.

No dio suficiente tiempo a que ambos intercambiaran más palabras ya que instantes después, ruidosos pasos se oyeron en trote hacia la salita de invitados. Cuando se abrió la puerta de madera de roble antigua, esta golpeó con fuerza contra la pared y en la entrada apareció la figura de su hermana menor.

Tsukiko estaba más alta de lo que Ryoma podía recordar… Y estaba vestida con un delgado y simple camisón; el cabello negro azabache caía por sus hombros hasta la cintura, y por el aspecto que tenía, se había lavado la cara y los dientes a la velocidad de la luz.

" _Hay cosas que nunca cambian"._ Pensó Ryoma mientras se decía a sí mismo que su hermana podría haber hecho el esfuerzo de vestirse antes de ir a verlo directamente.

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! —Con lágrimas en los ojos a pesar de una enorme expresión de felicidad, Tsukiko corrió directamente hacia él. Poniéndose de pie desde el sillón en donde había estado sentado hasta ese momento, Ryoma la recibió en brazos y la alzó en un profundo abrazo.

Había sentido tantos nervios de encontrarse con ella de nuevo, su hermana menor a la que solo le llevaba unos cuantos años y con quién había compartido una infancia muy unida aun después de haberse ido a estudiar lejos. Haberla dejado sola sin decirle nada más y sin dirigirle la palabra durante meses, creo en él un temor sorprendente a verla de nuevo y encontrarse con su odio… pero sin embargo, la sensación de fraternidad seguía allí para cuando le regresó el abrazo.

La oía reír mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y Tsukiko rápidamente se removió para que él la bajara y poder apoyar ambos pies en el suelo. Ya desde abajo lo miraba fijamente con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

—¡Pensaba que no volvería a verte! ¡Tienes que contarme todo! ¿Cómo es América? ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? ¿Tienes novia? ¡Quiero saberlo todo! —Hablaba con tanta rapidez que apenas pudo entender siquiera una parte de lo que dijo, y sin poder resistirlo se echó a reír.

—Está bien, cálmate. Te contaré todo, lo prometo.

—¡Oh dios mío, Ryoma!

A diferencia de su hermana, desde la puerta y tal cual la recordaba, estaba su madre vestida elegantemente y con el cabello castaño claro recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Con dos manos sobre los labios y los ojos color marrón oscuro lleno de lágrimas.

—Hola, mamá —saludó gentilmente, alejándose lentamente de Tsukiko y acercándose a ella. Con algo de temor a lastimarla, estiro ambas manos y la envolvió con cariño entre sus brazos… por alguna razón, le parecía que Rinko Echizen era más pequeña y frágil de lo que recordaba. Y seguía teniendo ese aroma tan particular que lo consolaba desde que era un niño.

—Mi Ryoma… dios santo… qué bueno que estas aquí… de nuevo con nosotros —Tomándole el rostro entre ambas manos, Rinko sonrió felizmente aunque sus ojos todavía se encontraban repletos de lágrimas.

—Estoy en casa, mamá —Por lo menos durante un corto período de tiempo, así sería.

Por supuesto que la felicidad y la emotividad del encuentro solo duraron unos minutos, hasta que Rinko Echizen notó la presencia del segundo caballero en la sala de estar y el hecho de que su única hija estaba indignantemente vestida con una simple pijama.

—¡Tsukiko Echizen! —El grito de su madre regañando a alguno de sus hijos con nombre y apellido incluido, lo hizo sentir que definitivamente había regresado a su hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mañanas en la mansión Ryuzaki siempre eran tranquilas y calladas. Tanto la madre de Sakuno como su abuela tomaban el desayuno en el comedor, leían el periódico que los repartidores entregaban al servicio a primera hora, y ambas se retiraban lentamente a pasar el día con sus amigas… lo que la dejaba completamente sola desde el momento en que se levantaba de la cama hasta horas de la cena.

Por supuesto, no toda su vida había sido así, de hecho cuando era una niña había sido consentida y bien cuidada por las dos mujeres mayores de la familia Ryuzaki; pero apenas entró en la etapa en que tenían que prepararla en todo sentido para cazar un buen marido en las temporadas de fiestas en Londres, Sakuno se vio dejada en mano de varios tutores.

Y aunque ya era una mujer adulta, su abuela creía prudente que no dejara de aprender cosas… Lo que Sakuno apreciaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Entonces, a eso de las diez de la mañana, su doncella y una de sus mejores amigas: Tomoka Osakada, entraba a su habitación y abría las cortinas para que el sol fuera quien le diera los buenos días. La ayudaba a escoger un vestido decente, así como también era gracias a ella que podía apretar correctamente el corsé alrededor de su cintura, y peinarse como dictaba los libros de etiqueta… sin dejar ni un solo mechón por fuera.

—El día de hoy hay croissants con huevos y chocolate, te digo que pasé por la cocina y me vi tentada a robar algo de la comida… pero por supuesto me cacharon antes de tiempo —Cacareaba Tomoka con su brillante sonrisa y su cabello recogido en un moño alto. Era una chica bonita y con un interesante lunar bajo uno de sus ojos… Sakuno incluso recordaba que desde siempre había sido popular entre el género masculino.

Por supuesto, a diferencia de ella que en lugar de ganarse la popularidad los ahuyentaba con una sola mirada.

—No entiendo porque intentas tomar comida a escondidas si todas las mañanas desayunas conmigo —Susurró Sakuno mientras tomaba aire y sentía sus costillas casi quebrarse por la presión del corsé. Era triste la tortura que tenía que pasar diariamente, pero a diferencia de Tsukiko Echizen quien para mayor escándalo, andaba siempre por allí sin un corsé bajo su vestido; si Sakuno no llevara uno, sería igual que dispararle sin piedad a su madre.

—Tenía hambre, no me puedes culpar… siempre tengo que esperar hasta las diez de la mañana por ti —Oírla mascullar mientras la ayudaba a vestir era divertido y una buena forma de empezar sus solitarias mañanas.

Tomoka y ella se habían criado juntas después de todo era hija de la ama de llaves que siempre había estado con su familia. Para felicidad de ambas, la habían dejado tomar clases junto con Sakuno y siempre jugaban en el jardín de la mansión cuando el momento lo ameritaba… Su única amiga.

Claro, que para la mayoría de los sirvientes no resultaba una amistad del todo buena, después de todo Tomoka siempre la había tratado de "tú" que era mal visto por los demás. Pero así la quería, Sakuno jamás le cambiaría ni un solo cabello… Bueno, quizás el gusto en hombres.

Hacía tres años había llegado a la mansión un nuevo mayordomo: Kaoru Kaidoh. Se suponía que desde que se conocieron, Tomoka y el Sr. Kaidoh se llevaron tan mal que cada uno de los miembros de la servidumbre se mantenían con prudencia lejos de ellos cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos. Nadie creería que con una relación tan poco amigable, ambos podrían sentir algún tipo de atracción… Pues allí todos se equivocaban.

Para sorpresa de Sakuno —Y quizás de todos aquellos que los habían visto convivir—, Tomoka y Kaidoh se comprometieron.

¡Sí! ¡Se comprometieron! ¡Se iban a casar! Esos dos que parecía que se iban a arrancar la cabeza el uno al otro.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia Tomoka a través del espejo mientras esta le arreglaba el cabello con las pequeñas horquillas en forma de flores.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —Preguntó Tomoka mirándola de reojo —. Siento, que si las miradas pudieran hacer daño, ya yo habría muerto y tú hubieses sido condenada por asesinato.

—Es que sigo sin entender… Siempre has dicho que te casarías con un hombre guapo y rico —Y allí entre nos, Kaidoh no era ni guapo ni rico… sin querer herir por sus palabras: su mirada daba miedo, era demasiado serio y hablaba cortadamente solo lo necesario. Quizás de no ser por esas características, él seguramente sería un hombre bastante atractivo, pero simplemente no lo era —. ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo fue que te comprometiste con alguien así?

La risa de Tomoka llenó la habitación.

—Simplemente me enamoré —Contestó sonriendo y mirando el reflejo de Sakuno por el espejo —. Hay más en él de lo que los demás ven… Y por mí está bien ser la única que conozca como es en realidad. Se llama amor y posesividad, Saku, quizás algún día comprendas a que me refiero.

" _Amor… y posesividad"._ Como iban las cosas, Sakuno creía que nunca experimentaría ni uno ni lo otro. De hecho, era seguro que ni siquiera por conveniencia se casaría… No siendo una florero a la que nadie prestaba atención. Sin darse cuenta, de nuevo se sentía deprimida.

Era mentira decir que no deseaba una vida tranquila con un esposo e hijos de los que cuidar; pero mientras no fuera capaz de hablar normalmente con los caballeros y superar su horrible primer día en la sociedad londinense, Sakuno veía ese sueño como lo que era… un simple sueño que jamás alcanzaría el panorama real.

Mientras Tomoka terminaba de arreglarla y ayudarle a ajustar el suave vestido de seda color azul cielo, Sakuno no volvió a abrir la boca para soltar un solo comentario. Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató del momento en que bajó las escaleras desde su habitación, y se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto a Tomoka.

Como había prometido su amiga, la mesa estaba servida con comida caliente bastante variada; pero ella no podía despertar su propio apetito. Pidió amablemente a uno de los sirvientes por algo de té helado mientras observaba a Tomoka devorar con avidez lo que se había servido de huevos y croissant en el plato.

Esperando por su té en silencio, Kaidoh entró por la puerta y se acercó a Sakuno con su típica expresión seria. Era un hombre alto y se mantenía recto y firme. Llevaba el cabello oscuro plenamente peinado, y sus ojos rasgados no expresaban mucho de él. En el momento que lo conoció, Sakuno había sentido un inmediato miedo de él… Y ¿Por qué mentir? Aun le daba miedo.

De allí que no comprendiera el por qué su mejor amiga había terminado enamorándose de alguien así.

—Señorita, ha llegado esta nota de parte de la familia Echizen —Tendiéndole un sobre sellado con un símbolo dorado del escudo de la familia, Kaidoh pasó a mirar de reojo hacia Tomoka y ablandó su expresión. En los únicos instantes en que él mostraba una expresión distinta a la terrorífica habitual, era en aquellos momentos en que Tomoka estaba presente en la misma sala que él.

Sakuno estiró ambas manos y aceptó la carta con suavidad, casi con temor a dañarla de alguna forma.

—M-m-muchas… g-gracias —Tratando de controlar el habitual tartamudeo que enseguida hacia presencia como mecanismo de defensa contra extraños, Sakuno tomó aire profundamente. Debía ser de Tsukiko, pero le parecía raro que mandara una nota en lugar de venir a visitar.

Abriendo el sobre con cuidado, a sus ojos los recibió la delicada caligrafía de las cartas de Tsukiko Echizen.

" _Vamos a cabalgar a Hyde Park a la 1 pm. Yo me encargo de los bocadillos; le he enviado una nota a Natsuki también._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Tsukiko E."._

Ahogando una suave sonrisa, Sakuno negó rápidamente. Era gracioso el contraste tan efusivo de la nota con el "con cariño". Bajando rápidamente el papel con la expresión iluminada por completo ante la idea de una tarde agradable en compañía de sus amigas —Esas dos que por suerte no estaban comprometidas ni enamoradas como ella—, pasó a mirar a Tomoka.

—Saldré a eso de las dos a cabalgar, ¿Me ayudarás a ponerme mi vestido para montar?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque era una idea interesante la de salir al viejo Hyde Park para montar a caballo, Ryoma no se explicaba la emoción tan grande de su hermana por la idea. Pero aún así aprovechó… Después de un desayuno compartido con su familia, en la que cómo era de esperarse su padre no se molestó en asomar la cara por el comedor y más bien solicitó a la servidumbre que subieran la comida a la habitación, Ryoma aceptó la solidaria invitación a recorrer Mayfair en caballo junto a su hermana menor.

Su madre había insistido en que ambos se quedaran en _Night's fly manor_ y para deleite de Ryoma, ni siquiera el estoico Tezuka Kunimitsu fue capaz de negarse al poder que ejercía Rinko Echizen. Ambos desempacaron en cómodas habitaciones y Ryoma descubrió que su habitación de antaño seguía exactamente igual, aunque los sirvientes se ocupaban de mantenerla limpia y sin polvo.

Fue algo conmovedor a la vez que incomodo ver sus cosas tal cual las había dejado y el resto de su ropa sin tocar.

" _En momentos así, es inevitable no sentirse culpable, de nuevo"._ Haber preocupada a su madre y hermana durante meses… y haber desaparecido de sus vidas. Aún así lo habían recibido con brazos abiertos como si nunca les hubiese hecho daño.

Era incomprensible.

Logró cambiarse luego de desempacar sus cosas, y luego de ir a buscar a Tezuka ambos se dirigieron a los establos.

—En realidad, no quiero hacer esto —Se quejó Tezuka mientras observaba con cuidado los caballos agrupados en los establos.

—Será bueno para ti que te familiarices un poco con Londres —Por lo menos en Mayfair que era donde se mantendrían la mayor parte del tiempo. En el tiempo que lo conocía, Tezuka nunca había demostrado ser un hombre mundano o de vicios, así que no creía que fuera lo suyo visitar clubes de apuestas o burdeles.

El mayor vicio que tenía según la perspectiva de Ryoma, era tomarse una copa durante las reuniones de negocios… Era prácticamente religioso, pero aun así nunca viajaba a los extremos.

Ryoma se ocupó de equipar los tres caballos, mientras esperaban la aparición de Tsukiko. El cimarrón que su padre le había regalado para su decimo noveno cumpleaños seguía allí… Lo había llamado Rayo porque era tan veloz que Ryoma disfrutaba de disputar carreras con él. El caballo al verlo, enseguida se arrimó junto a él y se dejó acariciar como forma de saludo.

Saber que todavía lo recordaba logró que se le escapara una sonrisa.

—Yo lo he sacado a pasear de cuando en cuando, pero hace mucho no corre en carreras —La voz de Tsukiko lo hizo alzar la vista.

Llevando una canasta con lo que seguramente eran bocadillos, Tsukiko se aproximó a ellos llevando un vestido para montar de color blanco y un delicado sombrero a juego para protegerse del sol. Rápidamente, Ryoma pasó a mirarle las manos… no todo podía ser perfecto, así que además de no llevar corsé para afinar la cintura, las manos de su hermana no llevaban guantes.

—Casi pensé que eras una dama —Comentó arqueando una ceja y acercando la yegua de Tsukiko hasta ella —. Casi.

Frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos, Tsukiko tomó las riendas de la yegua color café. Tezuka se movió para intentar ayudarla a subir a la silla de montar, pero enseguida Tsukiko alzó una mano negando.

—Muchas gracias, Señor Tezuka —Habló mientras se enderezaba con expresión solemne en su rostro —. Pero yo puedo sola.

La expresión de Tezuka no tenía descripción alguna al ver como Tsukiko se subía al caballo con una habilidad impresionante… a pesar de su delicado vestido blanco.

Sin poder evitarlo Ryoma río, y pasando por su lado le palmeó el hombro. —Vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N.A:** Oficialmente, Ryoma llegó a Londres y se encontró con su familia luego de años de haber huido de casa. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo.

Quisiera agradecer a las personas que fueron tan amables al enviarme R&R: **Hillary** (no pongo tu nombre completo porque la última vez Fanfiction me lo borró del documento), **Jesica R. H. H**. , **Sibreka** y **Mumi Evans Elric**.

Saben que si ven algún error ó quieren dejar un comentario ó tienen un pregunta, con gusto los leeré y los responderé por MP.

Hasta el próximo lunes,

 **Ann Parthenopaeus.**


	3. Capítulo III

¡Buenas noches a todos! Les habla **Ann Parthenoapeus**. Me excuso por la tardanza en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero debido al comienzo del ciclo académico de mi universidad, tuve que acomodar los horarios para mantener mis dos fics. Las actualizaciones del fic estarán dadas de la siguiente forma: **Un lunes sí y un lunes no**. ¿Por qué? En la semana que no actualizaré _Floreros_ , estaré trabajando en el capítulo de mi otro fic… De esta forma me aseguro de continuar con ambas historias. De nuevo siento la tardanza y agradezco la comprensión y la espera.

 **Aclaratoria antes de leer** : Esta entre un rating "T" a un futuro rating "M". Estará ubicada en Londres durante la fecha de 1800. Tiene un leve reciclaje de los OC's que se ven en otra historia. Es un Universo Alterno como se podrá notar.

 **PoT no me pertenece (obviamente), en cambio me gusta usar sus personajes para crear buenas historias… o intentarlo.**

 **PLOT:** La vida de una debutante no es fácil, hermosos vestidos, cuidar de tu popularidad, coquetear con hombres guapos y bailar toda la noche... Todo con el brillante fin de encontrar un marido. Lamentablemente no todas las jóvenes debutantes consiguen su meta, o si lo consiguen eso pasa luego de varios años de espera para ser cortejada (ó aceptada, póngalo como quiera) por un hombre decente.

Sakuno Ryuzaki es exactamente así: una "no tan joven" debutante que tras su desastroso primer día en la sociedad londinense se vio relegada a convertirse en una afamada "florero", esas señoritas en las que nadie se interesa y viven de las sombras de los rincones y los canapés con crema.

Pero tras el regreso del famoso Ryoma Echizen, ese joven que se aventuró a huir a América años atrás, su vida se verá completamente de cabeza ante los oscuros y extraños encantos de él… sumados a los intentos casamenteros de la hermana de este

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Una de las cosas que más adoraba de salir de paseo, era la tranquilidad de los parques en las tempranas horas de la tarde. Su caballo, "motas", una yegua apenas en sus años jóvenes que su padre se había encargado de traer para ella hacía años y la había domado personalmente era cariñosa como ningún otro de los caballos que habían en la residencia Ryuzaki; bellísima de color crema con motas marrones por todo el pelaje, de allí provenía el nombre de la misma.

Mientras Tomoka la ayudaba a vestir, Kaidoh preparó a la yegua para la salida de Sakuno. Ya vestida con un traje para montar color verde menta, guantes con bordados y un delicado sombrero que la protegería del sol —Aunque, en lo personal, Sakuno prefería sentir los deliciosos rayos del sol golpear suavemente su rostro mientras caminaba, preferencias que solo conseguían el horror de su madre—. Cómo se había sentido incomoda y apenada con Tsukiko Echizen ante la idea de aparecerse en el parque sin nada que ofrecer para comer, Sakuno había solicitado a la cocinera que preparara algunos bocadillos.

Hacía mucho que no salía de paseo con sus dos amigas, y la sola idea de poder conversar con ellas sin verse envueltas en el bullicio de los salones de baile, sonaba maravilloso. Podrían hablar de tonterías y banalidades o comentar sobre los vestidos más bonitos que habían visto en las ultimas veladas, como no era del todo debido, jamás hablaban de cosas intimas durante las fiestas… después de todo habían oídos en todas partes y sobre todas las paredes.

—Bueno, Motas, seremos solo tú y yo mientras lleguemos al parque —Susurró con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cuello de la yegua, quien soltó un bufido amigable antes de comenzar a caminar. Por supuesto, había pedido permiso a su madre, ya que serían tres señoritas y el parque era cercano, la dejó salir sin necesidad de una carabina.

" _Una carabina para ir al parque, suena gracioso. Ni que fuera a verme con algún hombre"._ Por supuesto que no, aun estaba demasiado lejos de algo así… por no decir que desde su perspectiva era algo casi imposible.

Suspiró profundamente aguantando el aire unos momentos en sus pulmones antes de dejarlo escapar, últimamente le daba demasiadas vueltas a su soltería. Agitando la cabeza, se obligó a concentrar la vista en el camino de piedra y los arboles que rodeaban graciosamente las elegantes mansiones de Mayfair. Era el barrio de los "ricos" después de todo, los caminos más bellos y las plazas y parques mejor elaborados y distribuidos se encontraban en esa exquisita zona; sólo las familias más acaudaladas o con los títulos más viejos y fuertes vivían en por allí.

La calle estaba definitivamente solitaria; había oído que la velada de la noche anterior en la mansión de los Fuji había durado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y era muy probable que las personas no salieran durante ese día para descansar para la siguiente fiesta —Vamos, que en cada temporada de Londres había una fiesta tras otra… por supuesto, Sakuno evitaba ir a una que otra por sugerencia de su madre de no parecer desesperada…no era que lo estuviera en la realidad—. Sakuno no pensaba asistir a la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo ese día, de hecho ahorraba energías para la gran soirée en honor al cumpleaños de la madre de Lord Kikumaru. Sería en la mansión de los Kikumaru, y la celebración duraría dos días, con hospedaje y actividades para la mañana y tarde incluidas.

Eso sí que sería divertido. Por lo menos el año pasado lo había sido.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que en el momento en que cruzaba la calle para llegar a la entrada del parque, no notó el coche negro que venía desde uno de los lados. Tuvo que parar de golpe tras el sonido de la corneta, y su yegua alterada se situó en dos patas…

—¡Motas! ¡Calma! —Desesperada sujetándose de las riendas, Sakuno intentaba calmarla. Era la primera vez que la yegua, asustada por el sobresalto, se salía de su control.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentía como el animal comenzaba a correr a gran velocidad, y las riendas ni siquiera servían para detenerla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que más adoraba Ryoma de Hyde Park era la cercanía que tenía con la casa de sus padres. Bastaba solo cruzar un par de calles para llegar al centro del parque; así que solo fue cuestión de exactamente cinco minutos desde la salida de la mansión de los Echizen antes de que se encontraran cabalgando en pequeños círculos por el parque.

—No ha cambiado nada —Dijo con nostalgia, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. Damas en extravagantes vestidos, se paseaban del brazo de hombres que caminaban con el mentón bien en alto; familias o parejas tomando el té sobre una manta en el pasto verde; y por supuesto, las personas que venían exclusivamente a cabalgar. Los arboles seguían siendo igual de verdes, y el agua del estanque donde una familia de patos nadaba, permanecía del mismo color verdoso que recordaba.

Tsukiko se acomodaba sobre la silla de montar con una suave mueca. Aparentemente algo le incomodaba con su vestido, pero si algo había aprendido Ryoma al tener una hermana como ella, era a no preguntar lo que ocurría… Se quejaría de que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie… Si de verdad algo le molestaba a Tsukiko y era imposible para ella de resolver, entonces se lo haría saber.

—No hables como si llevaras diez años sin venir aquí —Alzando la vista de las riendas, ella pasó a mirar hacia Tezuka, quien maravillado admiraba la belleza de un típico parque inglés —. ¿Es su primera vez en Londres, Señor Tezuka?

Girando un poco la cabeza y subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz, Tezuka clavó su mirada en Tsukiko y guardó silencio por unos instantes. Fue gracioso, Ryoma sabía que Tezuka era de mirada fuerte, y ver a su hermana un poco incomoda al respecto, era digno de observar.

—Así es, es mi primera vez en Inglaterra como tal —Contestó solemnemente.

Tsukiko separó los labios a punto de decir algo, cuando un caballo pasó a toda velocidad frente a ellos. Alarmada, su hermana abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡¿Motas?! ¡¿Sakuno?!

Ryoma, aturdido pasó a mirarla.

—¿Tsu…?

—¡Creo que no puede controlar al caballo!

—¿..q…?

—¡No te quedes allí! ¡Sé hombre!

Todavía sin salir de su aturdimiento, agitó las riendas del caballo con fuerza y lo sintió correr con velocidad y el viento le golpeó con fuerza el rostro. Fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, la joven en cuestión había perdido su sombrero —y sus horquillas— momentos atrás y una cabellera pelirroja revoloteaba en el viento mientras que con expresión asustada intentaba controlar a la yegua manchada.

—¡Deme la mano! ¡Tiene que saltar o la hará caer! —Gritó contra el viento para llamar la atención. La mujer lo miró de soslayo, y enseguida regresó la vista a las riendas.

—¡P-puedo… hacerlo sola!

¿No lo había oído? El golpe que se llevaría la mujer pelirroja contra el suelo por la posible e inminente caída que le causaría la yegua fuera de control, sería poderosa y dolorosa. Intentando adelantarla para poder interceptar el camino de la yegua, Ryoma comenzó a agitar las riendas con mayor fuerza.

" _No hay de otra… tendré que pasarme a su caballo"._ Así tomaría las riendas y lo detendría.

Lamentablemente había olvidado la presencia del lago a solo algunos metros del camino que recorrían, y mientras estaba calculando el cómo pasarse desde su silla al de la mujer pelirroja quien aun sufría por jalar las riendas, acercó el caballo a la yegua, pero esta frenó de golpe tan fuerte que alzó su trasero y frente a los ojos sorprendidos de Ryoma, la pobre chica salió volando con un pequeño grito…. Para terminar en el lago.

—Dios santo… —Susurró mientras bajaba rápidamente de su caballo y se apresuraba entrar al lago. Los patos habían salido disparados después de que la muchacha pelirroja terminara agitando las aguas, y en ese momento luchaba por ponerse de pie. El agua color verdoso le llegaba cerca de las caderas, y estirando ambas manos, la tomó por los codos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie —. Disculpe, intente advertirle —De hecho, había intentado salvarla.

La chica tenía el cabello pelirrojo ondulado, completamente suelto y pegado al rostro, le castañeaban los dientes por el agua fría y el hecho de que su delicado vestido de montar estuviera no solo arruinado si no también empapado no ayudaba en nada. Ella pasó a mirarlo con enormes ojos castaños… Estaba seguro que jamás había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como esos. Repentinamente se sintió infinitamente apenado por no haber podido ayudarla a tiempo, y que ella pareciera a punto de llorar por la pena de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Apretando la mandíbula al oír la ola de murmullos de probablemente todos los aristócratas que se encontraban en el parque, Ryoma se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y con suavidad la puso sobre los hombros de ella. No había dicho ni una sola palabra, pero estaba seguro por la forma en que lo había mirado, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, la tomó en brazos alejándola por completo del agua y comenzó a caminar para salir del pequeño lago.

—¡…! ¡S-..S-…Se…ñor… y-yo… puedo… caminar! —Con una voz suave y delicada, escuchó el pequeño y tímido tartamudeo… ¿sería por el frío? Bajó la mirada, y los mismos ojos enormes y castaños lo miraron de nuevo, esta vez con un delicado rubor en sus mejillas pálidas. Tsukiko había ido con su propio caballo hasta allí, y furiosa se había bajado a espantar a todos las personas que se habían acercado a mirar lo ocurrido.

—¡Fuera! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! —Agitaba las manos enguantadas como si estuviera tratando con animales salvajes, y la pareja de aristócratas sumados a los distintos jóvenes que se habían arrimado para observar lo ocurrido, se giraron y esfumaron murmurando comentarios que en lo personal, Ryoma no quería oír ni conocer. Su hermana, caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ellos, ni siquiera se molesto en alzarse un poco el vestido para montar y casi tropieza con el dobladillo del mismo —. ¡Sakuno! ¡Cielos santo! ¿Estás bien?

No lo estaba, podía sentirla tiritar con violencia entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, con esa voz tan dulce y cargada de nerviosismo le respondió a Tsukiko —. E-estoy… bien… de verdad.

" _Más bien creo que pescará un resfriado a pesar de que estamos en los días más calurosos de verano"._ Pensó pero se abstuvo de comentarlo.

Tezuka se había acercado a ellos en el caballo y se había bajado. Para el momento en que Ryoma dejaba a la joven dama pelirroja con suavidad en el suelo, su socio había sacado la silla de montar de sobre el cimarrón de la familia Echizen, y había tomado la tela que protegía el lomo del animal. Era un hombre inteligente, y a falta de una toalla decente, no podía siquiera quejarse.

Incluso su estirada hermana se abstuvo de soltar un comentario con respecto al olor de la tela.

—Esto es mejor que tener un resfriado en pleno verano.

Sin pensarlo, Ryoma tomó con suavidad la tela y la colocó con suma delicadeza sobre los hombros de la muchacha, quién se encogía mientras gotas de agua se deslizaban todavía por sus mejillas y se escurrían de su pelo. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, e inconscientemente él se vio en la necesidad de ladear el rostro para poder tener de nuevo la vista de ese par de ojos castaños, enormes y expresivos…

Pero, ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba a punto de conseguir que ella lo mirara cuando su queridísima hermana menor, la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y la apartó de él! Simplemente la arrastró con ella, como protegiéndola de la mirada de ambos.

Cruzándose de brazos, Ryoma frunció el ceño profundamente de forma inconsciente. No se dio cuenta del momento en que su socio se situó a su lado, firme y con las manos tras la espalda mirando también hacia las dos jóvenes ya algo más apartadas.

—Supongo que nuestro paseo quedó cancelado.

—Lamentablemente —Fue lo único que supo contestar tras delicados segundos de silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno todavía podía sentir la garganta arder tras haber tragado esa horrible agua de color verdoso del estanque de Hyde Park. Si había creído que ya no podía vivir una mayor vergüenza que la que vivió en su primer día en sociedad, pues entonces estaba muy equivocada… al parecer su vida estaba preparada para sobrellevar una humillación tras otra. El tapete con olor a caballo no le molestaba y de hecho, sentir el brazo protector de Tsukiko alrededor de sus hombros la hacía entrar en un episodio de paz donde milagrosamente pensaba que todo lo malo ya había pasado.

…No era así. Le picaban los ojos y su ropa y cabello chorreaba.

—¿Y Motas? —Preguntó con voz nasal y buscando con la mirada a su yegua manchada.

—¿Te acabas de caer a un lago y lo primero que preguntas es donde está tu caballo? —Vio como Tsukiko enarcaba las cejas, mientras que con su mano enguantaba le retiraba un poco del exceso de agua del rostro —. Te llevaré a mi casa, queda cerca, necesitas cambiarte de ropa y darte un baño de agua caliente.

—…Mi casa queda cerca también.

—Pero la mía más… no aceptaré un "No" por respuesta. No después del susto que me he llevado al verte sobre un caballo endemoniado. Recuérdame no volver a sugerir un paseo a caballo por el parque.

A pesar de su desdicha personal, el último comentario de Tsukiko consiguió arrancarle una suave sonrisa.

—Volví a hacer el ridículo —susurró en medio de un suspiro.

—No pienses en eso… cualquiera pudo haberse caído allí adentro… —Tsukiko pasó a cambiar su expresión por una pensativa y entrecerró sus ojos verde esmeralda en el proceso —. ¿Quieres que entre para que ambas pasemos la vergüenza?

Alarmada, agitó las manos negativamente.

—¡Pero qué dices! No hagas algo así.

Riendo con suavidad y encantada de haberle hecho cambiar la expresión de desanimo, Tsukiko la rodeó con un brazo nuevamente y la obligó a caminar hacia los caballos. Dos hombres se encontraban de pie junto a los animales… uno de ellos… el caballero de cabellos negro verdoso que se había metido al lago para sacarla, sostenía las riendas de su querida yegua manchada.

Teniendo agua en los ojos y viendo borroso por las ganas de llorar, no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo bien. Alto y con musculatura delgada que se notaba por encima de la chaqueta negra de su traje para cabalgar; cabello negro con reflejos verdes… se veían suaves y sedosos, tanto como para que la brisa se los moviera delicadamente. El porte que poseía era imponente, y su perfil hermoso y masculino.

Jamás había visto a alguien así… Prácticamente la dejó sin aliento, y su rostro pasó a tornarse de un color rojo profundo —Lo sabía porque sentía el calor agolparse en sus mejillas— al recordar, que de hecho, él la había visto en lo que podía considerarse uno de los momentos más ridículos y vergonzosos de su vida. No es que tuviera la esperanza de captar la atención de un hombre así, pero por dios santo… tenía su orgullo… muy en el fondo lo tenía. Y acababa de ser roto en mil trocitos pequeños.

Cuando ya solo se encontraban a muy poca distancia de los caballos —Tsukiko la arrastraba, técnicamente hablando. Por ella hubiese preferido huir hacia el lado contrario—, el joven caballero giró su cabeza y un par de ojos ámbares le devolvieron la mirada. Ojos felinos y rasgados… ¿alguna vez había visto unos ojos así? Nunca… muy segura de que jamás, se había encontrado con una mirada así.

—Ryoma, nos vamos a casa. Sakuno viene con nosotros —La voz de Tsukiko se oía tan lejos, y Sakuno sólo podía darse cuenta que estaba perdida en ese par de ojos hipnóticos.

¿Ryoma? ¿Había dicho Ryoma?

—Cierto, Sakuno. Déjame hacer una presentación apresurada —Obligándose a desviar la vista y centrar toda su atención en la figura delicada de Tsukiko y en sus palabras, Sakuno pestañeo aturdida —. Él es Ryoma Echizen, mi hermano mayor que llegó de las colonias hoy en la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, esto es todo por el capítulo de esta semana. Espero hayan disfrutado leerlo como yo disfrute de escribirlo.

Agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron sus R&R que recibí durante el capítulo anterior **: Hillary, Mumi Evans Elric, Emma3mikan, Sibreka, Andr19, Katte Turner y Michi**. Aun no he tenido tiempo de responder personalmente a todos los R &R, pero intentaré encargarme de ello este fin de semana. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, nuevamente.

Si hay alguna duda o comentario o corrección o simplemente quieren saludar y darme su opinión —muchos "O"—, pueden hacerlo mediante un R&R. Las preguntas las respondo por MP así como los comentarios que recibo.

Saludos,

 **Ann Parthenopaeus.**


End file.
